robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue
Blue was a robot that competed in the first series of Dutch Robot Wars. Largely considered a joke entry, Blue still caused one of the most unexpected upsets in Dutch Robot Wars when it knocked out Project One, a robot favoured to win the competition. Blue ultimately fell in the second round to Enderbot. Blue did not appear in the second series, but the captain, Chris Coates, worked with Frank Van Dorschot of MaxiMill to create a new robot called Bluemax. Design Blue's design and inspiration was from the team's disregard of roboteers whom had built serious robots. This in turn led Blue to be built as "the most ridiculous looking machine imaginable". This meant that the robot was considered a joke entry as a result. Blue ultimately became an invertible box-shaped robot that was painted entirely blue, in order to correlate with the name and theme. It was also armed with a blue octagonal spinning disc for a weapon. The robot's armour was made of chicken wire, covered in Tigger masks and cavity foam, and adorned with blue smoke bombs. This armour meant that it was prone to being easily damaged, as well as prone to fire, as proven in the first round against Project One. To make matters worse, the robot was generally slow and difficult to control at times, especially when facing Project One. The Team Because the robot was a joke entry that was painted entirely blue, the team provided levity by dressing up like blue-skinned aliens who could not speak. In interviews, the team members, all three of which were referred to as 'Blue', communicated only by handing notes to pit reporter Bridget Maasland, or through a Dutch-speaking crew member named Django, who acted as their mouthpiece. Team captain Chris Coates was originally from England, but entered Dutch Robot Wars as he was living and working in the Netherlands. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Blue's first match was against Project One. Both robots were sluggish and hard to control, but eventually they met, and Project One tore some chunks off of Blue with its axe/lifter combination. Project One then got under Blue, and in the process of lifting it, tore one of Blue's side panels off. Blue then caught on fire, but was still mobile. Project One however, broke down over the course of the battle, and Blue's continued movement allowed it to collect a surprise victory. Blue advanced to the Heat Semi-final, where it met Enderbot. Enderbot used its axe to knock off Blue's top panel, leaving its electronics exposed. Enderbot continued to smash Blue with its axe, and Blue lost an entire side panel again. Shunt came in and hammered the panel with its axe, but the panel became stuck onto its axe and couldn't be shaken off. Blue meanwhile had shed its entire outer shell, and was being counted out by Refbot. After it was officially deemed immobile, Shunt, still bearing the chunk of Blue's armour, pushed Blue into the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Team Blue and their robot made a cameo appearance in the Swedish dub of Series 4, Heat P, becoming the subject of a brief interview by co-host Micke Dubois.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AEEDVWPimY#t=2m31s References Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots